


Re-Beginnings

by lifeinabeautifullight



Series: Together, Forever: S4 One-Shots/Fix-It Fics [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, SANVERS ARE ENDGAME, new canon, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: Maggie comes back from her work trip and is utterly smitten with Director Danvers; and Director Danvers struggles to get along with Brainy.Or: A 4X01 fix-it fic where Sanvers never broke up and are endgame!





	1. Chapter 1

**Last Year…**

Maggie knew her weird behaviour wasn’t going unnoticed.

It was to be expected. Her fiancee read people for a living and, try as she might, Maggie couldn’t quite act normal when her mind was racing with a million different thoughts. She had tried though, and Alex had also tried, gently asking if everything was okay and not pushing when Maggie lied and said that it was.

Yet there was only so long Alex could keep her worries at bay. So when she came home and found Maggie re-reading the little bonsai tree card she had given her at their bridal shower, and _crying_ as she re-read the sweet declaration of love and gratitude, she had to ask. ‘What’s going on?’

‘Noth--.’ Maggie couldn’t keep it to herself any longer. Instead she broke down in Alex’s arms before being completely transparent, revealing that on Monday she’d been offered the job of a lifetime, to work for the President to help set up a specialised, country-wide science division. It was an incredible offer, and it was hers for the taking – it was already cleared with her Captain, there were no prerequisites and, because of her work with the DEO, she was already vetted. There was just one catch.  
  
She had to move to DC for six months.  
  
Their wedding was in two.  
  
And she had until tomorrow to decide and, should she accept, a private jet would be waiting to fly her to DC on Friday morning.  
  
Alex didn’t hesitate. ‘You should take it.’  
  
Maggie was taken aback by the certainty of the advice. ‘Babe--.’  
  
‘If you didn’t want it, then you wouldn’t have spent the past few days agonizing over it. If you want to accept it, then you should accept it.’  
  
‘But our wedding--.’  
  
‘Can wait.’ Alex took Maggie’s hands in hers. ‘This is an incredible opportunity. One that you fully deserve. And I refuse to stand in your way. If you want to take it, take it. We can reschedule everything. What’s six months when we have the rest of our lives?’

*** *** ***

**Now…**

Six months had turned into nearly eleven; their wedding had went from arranged to delayed to indefinitely postponed; and, whilst it had indeed been an incredible opportunity, it had also been the hardest year of her life, and a sleepless one too as she struggled to sleep without that even more so incredible woman beside her every night.

She was so happy when wheels finally touched down in National City, and even happier when she was sprinting across the terminal and into the arms she called _home_ . ‘Love,’ she whispered breathlessly, engulfed in that familiar warm blanket of complete safety. ‘I’ve missed you.’ Of course they had texted, called and _Skyped_ each other constantly, and even managed to squeeze in the occasional visit but it hadn’t been the same, and it most certainly had never come close to ever being enough.

Alex squeezed her tightly. ‘Likewise.’

‘That flight felt never ending,’ she mumbled into Alex’s hoodie.

‘Tell me about it, I’ve been here for ages...though I did get a little excited and left work too early, and I’m pretty sure that TSA guy over there thought I was casing the joint.’

‘Don’t worry...only one person will be giving you a strip search today and it won’t be him.’ Maggie enjoyed a few more moments in the embrace before she pulled away, finding Alex’s eyes. ‘Hi.’ She reached out for a kiss but found herself getting sidetracked, her fingers wandering up and running through red locks that were much shorter than when she’d last seen them. ‘This is even more gorgeous in person.’

The remark made Alex blush. ‘You like it?’

‘How could I not?’ She _loved_ it. But most of all, she loved how confident Alex had gotten. In just a couple of years, Alex had went from being not quite sure of herself to knowing exactly who she was and embracing it. ‘It’s sexy, and I love it, and I love _you_.’ She finally closed the distance between their lips. ‘And I am a lucky girl.’

‘Not as lucky as me.’

Their foreheads touched. ‘Let’s just say we’re both lucky, shall we?’

‘Deal.’

‘Good,’ Maggie smiled. ‘Now take me home.’

*** *** ***

A bouquet of flowers was waiting for her on the dining table, as were a box of chocolates and a little teddy bear.

Maggie leaned forward to smell the roses. ‘They’re beautiful.’

‘Just like you.’

Those three words made Maggie’s heart flutter.

Alex placed a spattering of kisses along Maggie’s neck, as she dropped her voice low. ‘I also did a little shopping at certain _Secret_ store at the mall too, but you’re going to have to wait just a little longer for that.’

And those words made Maggie’s heart _pound_. Gifts, sweet kisses and Alex Danvers in lingerie? She was very lucky indeed.

‘Oh, and one more thing.’

 _More_? Maggie wasn’t quite sure she could take any more yet she was prepared to risk it, allowing her love to gently spin her around to face her.

Alex removed the chain from around her neck, and the ring that hung on it caught the light perfectly, the carat of diamond sparkling. ‘I kept it safe for you like I promised, and close to my heart at all times.’ She slid it off the chain and gestured to Maggie’s hand, a hand that had felt and looked so naked these past eleven months. ‘May I?’

Maggie was only too happy to oblige, finally feeling complete once again.

*** *** ***

Pizza had already arrived by the time Maggie had emerged from the bathroom, hair still wet from the shower she’d taken to freshen up.

A frustrated Alex was on the phone. ‘I told you it was okay--.’

Maggie padded over to the kitchen to grab some beers.

‘You don’t have to do that--. Oh you did not just hang on up.’ Alex grunted. ‘So many fucking planets out there yet he had to be stuck on mine.’

Realizing the call was over, Maggie quickly opened the bottles. ‘I should warn you that I’ve never performed the Heimlich on an actual human being before.’

Alex looked up, her mouth full with the entire slice of pizza that she’d just stuffed in it. _Stress eating at its very finest_. ‘Sorry?’ She mumbled.

‘If you eat any faster then you’re going to choke.’ Bypassing the couch cushions, Maggie opted to sit on her favorite seat, plopping herself down on Alex’s lap. ‘Baby, what’s wrong?’ She asked as she nuzzled Alex’s neck. ‘Talk to me, and let me see how I can help make it better.’

Alex sighed. ‘I told you about the new guy at work, didn’t I?’

‘The Legion dude?’

‘Yeah. And, oh my god, I’m sorry but everything--.’ A cough cut her off.

Maggie reached for a beer and passed it over. ‘What did I tell you?’ She said with a laugh before waiting for Alex to continue.

‘Everything,’ Alex coughed again, clearing her throat, ‘he does just infuriates me. And I know it’s mean but I just...I just can’t help it. He’s so annoying, and I can’t seem to catch a break from him, even at home.’

‘Was that him on the phone?’

A nod of affirmation. ‘Yep. He was asking if he could upgrade some server or something, I don’t know.’

That didn’t seem too bad so, curious, Maggie couldn’t help but ask. ‘What else has he done?’

‘He embarrassed me in front of the President.’

‘Okay.’

‘He often goes rogue.’

That being cited as an indiscretion seemed a bit hypocritical coming from Alex, yet still Maggie urged her to continue. ‘And?’

‘And he doesn’t follow orders.’

Maggie took a moment to process the apparent misdemeanours before arriving at her conclusion. ‘He sounds like Winn...yet you never got mad at Winn, not really. And that’s it,’ Maggie wagged her finger. ‘That’s _exactly_ it.’

‘What’s _it_?’

‘You’re punishing the guy because he’s not Winn and because you, Alex Danvers, you do not do well with change. And I totally get that.’ She was exactly the same, and their mutual stubbornness about accepting change was one of the many ways in which they clicked. ‘Living thousands of miles away from you was the hardest thing I’ve ever done.’ Every morning she’d wake up expecting to find Alex by her side and, every morning, her heart would sink when she didn’t. ‘It’s hard missing someone you love.’

‘Really hard,’ Alex concurred.

‘But what you’re forgetting is that he’s missing his friends too.’

That finally seemed to dawn on Alex, who looked ashamed. ‘I...I forgot that.’

‘You’ve been dealing with a lot of stuff recently; it’s totally understandable that something like that would fall by the wayside.’ Maggie ran a gentle, comforting thumb along Alex’s cheek. ‘So, let’s put things right, and let’s welcome him into our social circle. Hell, invite him over for dinner tomorrow, or whenever, and I’ll cook us all dinner. What does he like?’

Again, Alex seemed somewhat embarrassed as she realized that she barely knew anything about the guy she’d been working with for the past few months. ‘I have no idea.’

‘Well, inviting him over will be a great way to get to know him.’ And Maggie couldn’t wait to meet him, and do just that. She loved how diverse their friendship group was and was excited by the prospect of growing it. ‘But seriously, can you please find out what he likes? Besides your sister who’s the Kryptonian equivalent of a waste disposal system, I’ve never cooked for an alien before. I’ve got no idea where to even begin.’

Alex narrowed her eyes. ‘I thought you dated aliens?’

‘Yes, _dated_. Those relationships never got that serious. We always ate out.’ The double meaning of those words hit her the second they were said out loud, and she grimaced. ‘If you pardon the poor word choice. Anyways,’ she grabbed a slice of pizza, ‘Let’s not talk about work, and let’s make this evening all about us, okay?’’

*** *** ***

Waking up to an empty bed wasn’t at all depressing when there was a sweet note left on the neighbouring pillow.

**_I wish I could spend the day with you, but questions would be asked if Director Danvers had a recurring case of the black lung. I love you._ **

**_Alex_ **

**_x_ **

Since she’d been working solidly for the past year, her captain had enforced a two week vacation before she could return to normal duty. She wasn’t all that thrilled at the prospect of it, especially since initial plans on going somewhere with Alex had fallen through thanks to important meetings that couldn’t be rescheduled.

Five minutes of daytime television was all she could endure. She grabbed her coat and headed to the DEO.

She was stopped seconds after she left the elevator. ‘Detective Sawyer?’

She spun at her name. ‘Yeah?’

The man had excellent enunciation and perfect posture. ‘Querl Dox or, as my friends call me, _Brainy_.’ He extended a hand.

‘It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,’ she said as she keenly shook his hand. ‘Are you psychic too?’

‘Just a twelfth level intellect I’m afraid.’

 _Just_. ‘Ah, okay. It’s just I thought you might have been, hence why you recognized me.’

‘Oh that is not a power. Anyone who has ever been in Director Danvers’ office will surely recognise you. She has a number of photographs of you on her desk, and they are all very adorable. You two are, as I believe the kids would say, _relationship goals_.’

She’d admit she could see the potential for him to be seen as annoying but she couldn’t help but find him utterly endearing. ‘You know, Brainy? I think we’re going to be great friends.’

‘I hope so,’ he nodded. ‘Would you like me to tell Director Danvers that you are here?’

She shook her head. ‘That’s not necessary but if you could tell me where she is then that’d be a huge help.’

‘Sparring practice with the new recruits.’

‘Thank you,’ she smiled. ‘I look forward to dinner tonight.’

‘As do I.’

She liked the guy already.

Instead of heading straight to the gym, she made a stop at the locker room and to the locker that she’d been granted nearly two years ago. She quickly changed into a pair of agency sweats and a black tank top that wasn’t restrictively tight, but tight enough to make Alex’s jaw drop when she saw it.

The recruit she was sparring with capitalized on the distraction, knocking Alex cleanly off her feet and moving in to pin her to the ground.

Maggie made the save, pulling him into an armlock, chastising him. ‘More often than not the enemy has a buddy,’ she explained, hoping that he’d tap soon as she felt his joint getting closer and closer to popping out of its socket. ‘You can’t get complacent; you’ve always got to watch your back.’

He finally tapped, saving his arm.

She let him go, clambered to her feet and nodded over to Alex. ‘Director,’ she grinned.

A smile flickered on Alex’s lips, and she took a moment to compose herself before making the introduction. ‘This is Detective Maggie Sawyer. She’s our liaison with the NCPD, and she’s also my better half.’

Maggie was a little surprised by the personal approach Alex was bringing to her new position but, then again, if what Brainy had said was correct then Alex wasn’t exactly hiding the fact she had a personal life.

‘Get used to being here; she’s also one of our greatest assets.’ She gave Maggie a gentle nudge, to prompt her to say something.

Admittedly this wasn’t quite what Maggie had in mind when she’d decided to gatecrash the session. Her plans had in fact been pretty shallow, merely wanting to watch and gawp as there was just something irresistibly sexy about the thought of a sweaty Director Danvers kicking grown men’s asses. Yet regardless, she took that step forward and thought on her feet. ‘Some words of warning for you all. If you signed up because you wanted to fight then leave now and take up boxing or martial arts; if you joined because you wanted to fire guns then the army is always recruiting; and if you’re here because you wanted to put bad guys away then I’ll happily give you the number for the police academy.’  She paused to glance over at Alex who seemed impressed with what she was saying, so she continued. ‘This is not an easy life. You won’t last long if you’re not here for the right reasons. You’ve gotta be all in, do you understand?’

There was a collective murmuring in response.

Maggie turned back to Alex. ‘Do you wish to add anything, Director Danvers?’

‘I do not,’ she replied before nodding to the recruits. ‘You are dismissed.’ She waited until the room was clear before she said what Maggie could tell she’d been dying to say. ‘I love it when you call me that.’

‘And I love getting to call you that.’ She inched ever closer. ‘Because I am so, so proud of you.’

‘Me?’ Alex scoffed. ‘What about _you_? You worked for the President, and now you’re on a fastrack to make Captain. And that speech? Is there any chance I could tempt you away from the PD?’

Maggie’s hands skimmed Alex’s slender waist. ‘That wouldn’t be a good idea.’

‘Why not?’

And those hands wandered inwards, feeling firm abs. ‘Because I wouldn’t be able to concentrate. Like seriously...how does anyone get any work done when Director Danvers is about?’

‘Because everyone’s scared of Director Danvers.’

‘I’m not.’ And to prove that she wasn’t, Maggie slipped a hand under the Director’s shirt, as her mouth moved closer and closer to the Director’s lips. ‘I’m most certainly not--.’

‘Director Danvers?’ Of course. _Of fucking course_ Brainy’s voice had to bring a sudden halt to proceedings. ‘Oh...am I interrupting?’

And now Maggie totally understood her fiancee’s earlier grievances...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short little bonus chapter/drabble since you left such nice feedback on the first chapter :)

She left to go grab lunch.

She returned to find Alex pounding a heavy bag.

‘You wanna talk about it?’

Alex kept the punches coming. ‘Talk about what?’

‘Whatever it is that’s bothering you.’ Maggie stepped in to hold the bag steady whilst her love continued to throw fist after fist at it. The second she noticed that those fists weren’t taped, she put herself between Alex and her target. ‘Talk to me.’

Alex wiped the sweat from her brow and sighed. ‘The bastards vetoed my request for additional funding, funding that I firmly believe is crucial for the agency’s continued success.’

‘The government being tight-fisted, huh? Wish I could say that I was surprised.’ Maggie narrowed her eyes, curious. ‘Was what their reasoning?’

‘That I was new and making too many changes too quickly, which is bullshit. I’ve been here for five years, I _know_ that changes are needed and I know better than anyone how underfunded we are. But hey, who needs extra resources when you can make Supergirl do all the hard work, right?’ Alex clenched her fists, desperate for another swing at the bag, but Maggie refused to move. ‘This place shouldn’t be reliant on Kara but the government wants it to be, as that’s the cheap solution.’

‘Cheap immigrant labour,’ Maggie muttered.

‘Exactly. Marsdin’s on our side but congress isn’t so nothing’s going to happen. It’s fucking bullshit.’

Maggie nodded. ‘It is but it’s always been like that.’ Her eyes flicked over to the equipment still on the ground from the session that morning, and then back to Alex. ‘You want to really let that anger out?’

Alex hadn’t caught on. ‘What do you propose?’

‘You. Me. Those mats over there.’ Still wearing her sweats from earlier, Maggie shrugged off the hoodie she was wearing as she walked over, gesturing for Alex to join her.

After a moment or two of consideration, Alex did. ‘Are you sure this is a good idea? I’m feeling particularly pissed off by men right now.’

Maggie nodded. ‘Let’s dance.’ She bounced on her toes, and let Alex come to her. She dodged the first attack, dodged the second and countered the third, knocking Alex onto her ass. ‘It takes two to tango, Director Danvers,’ she grinned as she offered a hand. ‘But it seems like I’m doing all the work.’

That got Alex suitably riled up and she slapped away the offered hand, opting to pick herself up instead. ‘Speaking of work, your trashtalk needs some.’

‘Ouch. That hurt,’ Maggie deadpanned.

‘And this is going to hurt a lot more,’ Alex said, swinging a fist.

Maggie ducked it and capitalised on the opportunity to grab her opponent. Momentum carried her forward, and Alex backwards, pinning the latter against the wall. ‘Gotcha,’ Maggie whispered, placing a kiss on Alex’s lips.

And she had, she really had, that fleeting look of contentment on her love’s face confirming that Alex Danvers was literally putty in her grasp. Then Director Danvers forced her way back, and shoved Maggie off. ‘Resorting to dirty tactics, I see?’

‘I didn’t hear you complaining.’

Alex bided her time, skipping numerous circles before launching another flurry of attacks.

Blocked.

Blocked.

A kick to the ribs.

Maggie winced. ‘Good shot.’

Alex kept her hands up, though softened ever so slightly as she checked in. ‘Are _you_ good though?’

‘I’m perfect.’

‘Aren’t you just?’

They went back and forth, neither one of them ever finding that breakthrough. And neither one of them ever expected to find that breakthrough...they knew each other too well for this to be anything other than a stalemate.

Or so Maggie had thought before she hit it, the weak spot. And Alex hit the deck, clutching her left leg as she groaned in pain.

The worry was heavy, but the guilt was even heavier as Maggie suddenly remembered the fragility of that particular limb. She cursed as she dropped to her knees, reaching out to comfort her fiancee. ‘I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t mean to--.’

Alex tried to wave her off. ‘It’s okay, it’s okay...you didn’t cause it.’

That was true, she didn’t...but she knew that she should’ve been smart enough to remember to avoid the tibia that would, thanks to Reign, forever be held together by a piece of metal. ‘Does it hurt often?’

Alex shook her head. ‘No...though, it’s true, I can tell that winter’s coming.’

Maggie let out a small laugh as she helped Alex up to a sitting position, before gently pushing up the leg of Alex’s sweatpants, revealing the fading, yet still prominent, surgical scar. She ran a gentle finger along it, as another fresh wave of guilt hit her. ‘I wish I could’ve been there.’

‘Maggie…’

‘Yeah, yeah, I know. I know it wasn’t possible, and I know danger is always part of our lives but still.’ She swallowed, and found a lump in her throat. ‘I still wish that I hadn’t been thousands of miles away.’ And in the midst of an undercover operation that ruled out any chance of a quick visit back to National City, to comfort Alex who had to undergo an altogether different kind of operation. ‘I wish I could’ve been there for you.’

‘You’re here now, that’s all that matters,’ Alex said, her hand reaching for Maggie’s. ‘And you don’t really wish you’d been there...you know I’m a terrible patient.’

The thought made Maggie shudder. ‘Those poor doctors and nurses.’

‘And Kara. She had to drive me everywhere.’

‘Poor _you_. Your sister is a terrible driver, you’re lucky to still be alive,’ Maggie grinned before squeezing Alex’s hand. ‘Seriously, though...are you sure that you’re okay? Do you want me to get you some ice?’

‘I’m okay. _Really_ ,’ she made sure to add before there was a doubting frown in her direction. ‘It’s just still a very delicate area. Help me up, and I’ll show you how _okay_ I am.’ And Alex did just that, pinning Maggie to the mat within seconds of being back on her feet.

‘Your stamina is quite...something,’ Maggie said, breathless.

‘Isn’t it just?’

Maggie refused to let Alex have the upper hand, hooking her legs around Alex’s and flipping her. Whatever teasing comment that was about to come stopped short at her lips, as she saw how adorable those fallen strands of red locks looked as they hung over those enchanting eyes, eyes that were soft and safe and loving and looked back at her like she was the only thing in the world. Maggie started at Alex’s lips and wandered down, stopping at Alex’s collarbone. Maggie tapped a hand against the mat.

There was a smugness in Alex’s voice. ‘Seriously? You’re giving up?’

‘No,’ Maggie whispered as she gently nibbled at the exposed flesh. ‘I’m giving _in._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> will hopefully be writing more of these one-shots throughout the season because canon? *Mariah Carey voice* I don't know her.
> 
> Thoughts? x
> 
> follow me on twitter @lifeiniight :)


End file.
